Sonic at Emerald High
by sonamystar1999
Summary: Sonic is the new kid at school. New kids, new teachers, new enemy's, etc. will he be a popular prep or an outsider?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please take it easy on me and yes this is a sonamy story**.

* * *

It was mid August, school had just started a few weeks ago. I had just moved in with my uncle chuck, sometime this summer. Anyway, because i moved in with him is because i wanted to get away from living the royal rich life. Yes I'm a prince, Prince Sonic Maurice the Hedgehog. Back before I moved in with my uncle, I told my mom, Queen Aleena, that I wanted to live a regular live like Uncle Chuck. It took like a month or few till she said I could go live with my uncle.

Uncle Chuck has a quaint white house outside the city, it wasn't much but it was home. The house was surrounded by white and yellow flowers and a picket fence. The paint on the fence needed a new layer though. Well tomorrow should be more interesting, I start school tomorrow, Emerald High!

"Sonic time to get up! You start school today, remember?" Yelled Uncle Chuck from the kitchen.

I got out of bed lazily looking like a zombie. As I walk to the bathroom to wash my face and change into my school uniform, I fell on the gound with a loud thud in he hallway.

"What happened!?" Uncle Chuck asked as he ran into the hallway within a heart beat.

"I'm to tiered to walk to the bathroom," I answered

"Haha, oh Sonic you are something else," he laughed as he went to grab a bucket. "I got just the think to wake you up."

"What is it?"

"This."

He poured a big bucket of cold water on top of me. Didn't see that one coming. I jumped up from all the cold water that was on me and all my uncle can do was just laugh at me.

"Awake now?" he asked

"I am now!"

A few minutes later i came into the dinning room where i found Uncle Chuck eating some eggs and beacon. I decided to join him, so i went to the kitchen and made the same thing. After I finished making my food I joined Chuck at the table.

"So Sonic, are you exited for you first day at your new school?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous though."

"It will pass"

I gave him a nervous smile. There was a silences between us, but the silences was broken by the beeping of the school bus. I gave Chuck a hug goodbye and grabbed my stuff then ran out the door to the bus. I stopped at the entrance of the bus doors, they opened when I got to them. As I stepped into the bus I knew right the my life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i hoped you like this one like the last one. I'm sorry if ch 1 was short, I did it in class and the bell rang to go home so I had to safe and submit what I had. Oh and sorry if this one is short too. If you'll like to have your fan character in here, just tell me everything I need to know. Also to check out more of my stories, go on my YouTube channel. I make both shadamy and sonamy stories. My YouTube name is sonamy star. Enjoy!

* * *

When I stepped into the bus, I saw that there were that everyone was talking, giggling, or just sitting all alone playing on their phone. I got to the top of the bus and turned to the bus drive to see him looking at me with a friendly smile. He was a brown dog with some black spots on his fur and his left ear, he was also wearing the regular old blue bus driver uniform, as usual.

"Why hello there, you must be the new comer? The school board told me you were coming," greeted the

"Oh um hello, its nice to meet you sir,"I greeted back.

"I'm Larry, and I'll be your bus driver."

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, its a pleasure to meet you Larry."

"You too, Sonic."

After we introduced each other, I walk through the bus hallway. I looked for a seat to sit in but the were either taken or people wouldn't let me sit with them. So technically, I'm the outsider. Since no one would let me sit with them I just stood there, like an idiot. It wasn't until I heard a voice behind me.

"You can sit next to me, if you want" said the voice.

I turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Turned out the voice belonged to a young yellow-orange two tailed fox.

"W-what did you say," I questioned the fox.

"I said you could sit next to me, If you want to. You don't have to, if you don't want to," answered the fox.

"Thank you, for letting me sit next to you,"

"Your welcome, I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails,"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog,"

"Nice name, so I'm guessing we're friends now?"

I looked at Tails and gave him a big friendly smile.

"Yes, yes we are."

I never thought that I would make my first friend, on the first day. I'm doing a pretty good start for my first day.I wounded how his friends are, and what there like.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the really long wait, I've been busy lately, well enjoy**

* * *

The school bus had pulled up into the bus loop and came to a stop. I looked outside the window and saw a whole bunch of kids walking out of the buses and walking inside the school. Tails tapped my shoulder, he was telling me its time to get off the bus and go inside. I felt kinda wired because everyone that was on the bus had left and and well, yeah. So I got all my things together and walked off the bus with Tails. I stopped for a second and got a good look at the school.

"Enjoying the view there?" Said jokingly to me while nudging my arm.

I looked over to him then looked back at the building. "Yeah, it looks so different then my old school."

"How so?" He asked as we walked inside.

"Well, at my old school everyone had to wear their royal uniforms, the school was a lot bigger, it had a fountain in the fount of the school and inside, and around the whole school is a fence. A big one in a mater of fact. I just hated the whole thing."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, it it sucked"

I wasn't watching where I was going, and I had accidentally bumped into someone. They turned around to see who bumped into them and came face to face with me. He was a red echidna, with what it seems to be two little spikes on both of his hands. He didn't seam to happy at first but when he turned his head to Tails, he smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Hey Tails, whats going on," he said as he went to high-five Tails.

"Hey Knuckles, I'm good, just showing my friend, Sonic, around the school."

The red echidna looked at me then back at Tails in confusion.

"You mean he's with you?" The echidna asked.

"Yep"

"Oh, well then, allow me to introduce myself, I'm knuckles the echidna. Nice to meet you."

He put his hand in front of me, waiting for me to shake it. I took his firmly and shook it.

"Its nice to meet you Knuckles, I'm sonic, sonic the Hedgehog."


End file.
